


Cumming Onto Family

by SerLadyJenn



Series: Awful Smut That Shouldn't Be Taken Seriously [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, ITS BECAUSE YOU LIKE IT YOU KINKY MF, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Mentions of alien tiddy milk, Necrophilia, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, YOU DIDN'T READ THIS BECAUSE CURIOSITY, basically rey revenge fucks luke, don't lie to yourself, force being used to rape a corpse basically, fuck you Lena, fucking fight me idc, happy birthday becca but also fuck you too, im crying why did i write this, literally you can't all I own is the lint from my belly button, okay so, spelling errors probably, thats it thats the fic, where the fuck do I even begin?, whoops, yes i know this is not how youre suppose to tag, you can't sue me, you gotta know what you're getting into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLadyJenn/pseuds/SerLadyJenn
Summary: Rey fucks Luke's corpseThat's all you need to know
Relationships: Author/Insanity, Rey/Luke Skywalker, Rey/Luke's rotted corpse
Series: Awful Smut That Shouldn't Be Taken Seriously [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692592
Kudos: 9





	Cumming Onto Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Two Crazy Bitches](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Two+Crazy+Bitches).



> This is dedicated 70% Lena since she asked but 30% for Becca since its her birthday today - this also serves as a late birthday present for Lena so theres that - HAPPY BIRTHDAY/LATE BIRTHDAY YOU TWO! 
> 
> By continuing to read you agree that the author is not liable for any mental or physical pain this fic might cause.

Rey stared at the decaying body of her former master. It had been just over 2 days since Master Skywalker’s death, for God knows what reason. Probably too much alien tiddy milk. Or the deep heartbreaking realization that his best friend, Han Solo, had been brutally murdered by his own nephew and former padawan turned homicidal psychopath, Ben, all of which had been caused by his actions. Or, yanno, whatever force bullshit reason is out there. Rey didn’t really pay attention to Leia’s boring ass sob story about it on the way here. 

Anyway, who gives a fuck how this miserable shit stain died. Rey certainly didn’t. She just wanted her staff that she had left. Then she’ll gladly leave this shithole.

Although, he did look much more approachable than when he was alive, Rey thought. With her foot she lightly nudged the decaying hermit’s head to the side for a better look. The face was sickly discolored grey, but the haggard look that had been a permanent fixture upon his face was gone. He looked at least a decade younger now, how ironic that he looked better in death than alive.

Rey cocked her head to the side in thought. There were multiple ways to proceed. She could:  
Grab her staff and go - a good plan but there was no fun in it for her.  
Kick the shit out of Luke Skywalker’s corpse and then push it off a cliff for whatever life forms living below to eat - an even better plan, it had the joy of her actually doing something she’d enjoy.  
Or, have sex with said corpse - this was possibly the best plan, it would help her get over her repressed sexual urges she had for Ben as well as the added benefit of a final, violating fuck you to Luke. It was a win-win.

Mind made up, Rey reached down to move the corpse onto its back which wasn’t too hard since it had been on its side originally. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she saw the unusual protuberance of its stomach, the gases having expanded in search of a release it couldn’t find. Oh well, she had grown up on Jakku, she was no stranger to death and the after effects.

Rey pulled off the bottom portion of its clothing but left the top portion covered. She didn’t feel like seeing what kind of moobs Luke Skywalker had. Or if at some point in his time alone, in his deranged mind, he had attempted to nurse some other animal with his man tiddies. Petite hands reached for the flaccid dick that at this point could pass more as a rotten sausage than a human penis. Rey didn’t mind though. She had expected this, considering the time lapse.

Rey quickly and efficiently stripped off her pants and undergarment, her coochie and ass now exposed for anyone to see, not that there was actually anyone else to see. The breeze felt good across her sexual taco lips. But at this point her sex organs were more like 2 day soggy tacos and probably smelled like them too. More stimulation was probably needed before she rode the floppy hotdog.

Now sitting down next to soon to be sex doll, she propped her legs up and grabbed the corpse’s unmoving finger inside her. Rey hissed at the coldness of the foreign object inside of her but it soon turned it to a soft moan of pleasure as the digit warmed up. She could feel the small tendrils of pleasure building up but yet it still felt far away. Rey groaned in both pleasure and frustration as she fumbled down to reach another finger to put inside her. 

Fuck it, Rey thought, I’ll add two more. 

Rey now had three fingers inside her. One hand bracing her up behind her and the other furiously fucking herself on the dead digits of the man who tried to train her. Head thrown back as pleasure surged through her whole body. The only sound she could hear was the constant squelching sounds coming from her wet snatch from the constant fingering. Damn, Rey couldn’t help but think about what Luke would’ve been like in bed if he were still alive. She snorted almost right away after the thought popped up. Luke would’ve been a useless lover, such a submissive hermit that the only way he could get it up was by drinking that alien tiddy milk pretending it was his mom. God knows he had enough mommy issues to last a few life times.

Rey shot up from where she had been lying down, wanting to get away from those thoughts and winced from the sudden loss of fingers inside her. No matter, it was time for her to finally finish this so she can get off this trash planet. She reached a hand out, pointed towards Skywalker’s dick, and called into the force to make said dick rise up. 

She hummed in approval as the penis rose to a good seven inches high and she couldn’t help but wonder if the sperm inside his balls had already died off. That was an issue for later, when she was too busy trying to cum. With her hand still reached out to keep the penis erect, she quickly straddled the dick and moaned as it sunk into her. Once she had reached the hilt she took a moment to look down at the face of Luke Skywalker. She wondered if he was here right now, watching her get off to his decomposing corpse like a dirty whore. He was probably jacking off his force ghost penis too.

With a primal growl she rose up and slammed back down on the meaty rotted sausage. The corpse was moving with her every thrust, stiff yet compliant to her brutal ministrations. Rey had already accepted she was going to Hell for this, might as well go out with a literal bang. 

“Fuck yes,” Rey cried out, “Fuck you, you fucking Master Jedi hermit! The only thing you’re the master of now is taking my coochie like a good little boy slut!”

Rey kept going, finding immense satisfaction as the heated words spewed from her mouth, “A sex toy is all you’re good for now - look at you, once the savior of the galaxy now powerless as you’re fucked by a girl twice your size,” Her words were pushing her along further to orgasming, getting off to her own dirty words was another level of fucked up but oh well.

“I bet you dreamed of fucking your on nephew. It must’ve been torture - to have him isolated from his parents and yet unable to touch him the way you wanted to. Or maybe you already did? That’s why you went into his sleeping quarters in the middle of the night - not some Jedi prophecy bullshit - it's because you wanted a quick touch, just one small thing to savor as you lie awake all alone in your own bed at night, but he woke up. What better way to cover it up by saying he was destined to be evil!,” Rey gave a breathless laugh, sweat dripping from her temples as her pace went faster and faster, unrelenting. 

“That’s what pedophiles do, right? Twist it to make it the poor victim’s fault. You sick dir- dir - mmmMMMMMM,” Rey moaned, long and loud at a sudden burst of pleasure. 

She kept up with thrusts, reaching for her climax. One, two, thr- “YESSS” Rey hissed, head thrown back and let her orgasm wash over her. It felt amazing and lasted about 30 seconds. 

Immediately her muscles loosened around the dick inside her and she fell forward, almost landing straight on top of the bloated corpse belly full of gases. Yuck, definitely a mood killed, Rey thought but still meagerly humped her pelvis against the body below her. Soon enough though, the aftershocks wore off and she felt spent. Gingerly, she climbed off of the corpse, a long clear line connected her coochie to his dick: Her juices. 

Rey quickly dressed and stepped back to admire her work - There it was, Luke Skywalker’s corpse, debauched in ways that were unforgiveable to even the most cruel of men, but that wasn’t her problem. Discolored and chipping skin was all that was left of this meat sack, and it would be left to whatever sea animal was below. She smirked as she raised her hand and directed it over the cliff, pleased that the corpse was following. With a flick of her wrist the body fell. 

She didn’t bother to look over to see the resulting splash - she had a staff to find and a starship to pilot and - possibly - a supreme ruler(‘s corpse?) to shag.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants some alien tiddy milk now?


End file.
